1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nebulizers and more particularly, to an aromatic nebulizing diffuser, which creates enhanced decorative and visual effects of aroma diffusion, and facilitates general maintenance and cleaning activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast economic development and technological advancement and the rise of human civilization, there is a growing emphasis on the level of material and spiritual life, and having a good living environment has become the goal of people actively want to pursue. Further, air conditioners, air purifiers, fragrances, electric jasmines, aromatic nebulizing diffusers, perfume dispensers are intensively used in offices, rooms, cars, and many other living environments to eliminate bad smells and stale air, improving the work efficiency and mental health. Further, many new designs of aromatic nebulizing diffusers and perfume dispensers have been continuously created and have appeared on the market.
However, commercial aromatic nebulizing diffusers and perfume dispensers commonly have the following drawbacks:    1. Because the air guide conduct is mounted in the mist creation block member for guiding outside air into the mist creation block member, its size is limited, lowering the effect of pressurizing the intake flow of air. Further, the presence of the air guide conduct in the mist creation block member gives resistance to the intake flow of air, lowering the aroma diffusing effect, complicating the manufacturing process and increasing the manufacturing cost.    2. After a long use of an aromatic nebulizing diffuser or perfume dispenser, the internal components may be covered with oil stains. However, the complicated component mounting structure of a conventional aromatic nebulizing diffuser or perfume dispenser does not facilitate general maintenance and cleaning activities.    3. Because there is no any spare storage means adapted to give supply of an aromatic fluid or essential oil to the mist creation block member, the mist creation block member must be maximized to hold a large amount of aromatic fluid or essential oil, and the oscillator needs to oscillate a large amount of aromatic fluid or essential oil in the mist creation block member into a mist of aromatic fluid droplets, lowering the aroma diffusing effect.    4. During oscillation of the oscillator to oscillate the aromatic fluid or essential oil into a mist of aromatic fluid droplets, the contained aromatic fluid or essential oil may be partially forced out of the mist creation block member, causing aromatic fluid/essential oil loss or contaminating the outer surfaces of the aromatic nebulizing diffuser or perfume dispenser. Further, the splashed fluid can hinder the flowing of the created mist of aromatic fluid droplets, lowering the aroma diffusing effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an aromatic nebulizing diffuser, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.